Sword of Totsuka
|related tools=Sword of Kusanagi (Orochimaru), Susanoo Sword |users=Itachi Uchiha |debut manga=392 |boruto=No |debut anime=138 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Sword of Totsuka, also known as the , is a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi. It is sheathed in a sake jar; the blade is unlike any other — rather than a conventional form, the blade is actually the liquid inside the gourd that is released and shaped into a blade. Overview It is an ethereal weapon with an enchanted blade capable of sealing the target it pierces. Those who are stabbed by the sword are drawn into the jar and trapped in a genjutsu-like "world of drunken dreams" for all eternity. Itachi was able to use the sword to completely remove the Cursed Seal of Heaven from Sasuke Uchiha when he extracted Orochimaru from Sasuke's body and sealed him in the sword, and was also able to remove Nagato's soul from his body after Kabuto used the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation to control him. It can also cut through objects like a normal blade, thereby giving the wielder great versatility in his attacks. Being a variant of the Sword of Kusanagi, this sword can cut through almost anything, as seen when Itachi easily decapitated seven of Orochimaru's eight-headed snake form. Zetsu stated that Orochimaru sought the sword for all his life but could never find it.Naruto chapter 392, page 17 Along with the Yata Mirror, the Sword of Totsuka is a weapon wielded by Itachi's Susanoo, with the gourd being held by a second hand growing from its right forearm, while the actual blade is wielded by its right, foremost hand. Black Zetsu claimed that, together, these two weapons made Itachi's Susanoo invincible.Naruto chapter 393, page 9 Influence * The is the sword used by Izanagi to kill his newborn son, Kagu-Tsuchi, after his birth burned his mother, Izanami, to death. From the blood of Kagu-Tsuchi, eight new Shinto gods were born. * The Totsuka Sword is the sword used by the god Susanoo to slay the eight-headed and eight-tailed snake, Yamata no Orochi, just like it was used by Itachi's Susanoo to defeat Orochimaru's . Trivia * The sword has been popularly mistranslated as a "perfect counter to the Kusanagi". * In the manga, the sword appears as an ethereal blade composed of liquid, but in the anime, it has a fiery appearance.Naruto: Shippūden episode 138 * Itachi's Susanoo carries the Sword of Totsuka in a gourd. An ethereal weapon inside a gourd could be a reference to the hyōtan-kozō, a gourd spirit from Japanese folklore. This may also be a reference to how Susanoo used sake to get the Yamata-no-Orochi drunk before killing it with the Totsuka no Tsurugi. * In the anime, the final form of Sasuke's Susanoo was erroneously depicted with a gourd in its secondary right hand.Naruto: Shippūden episode 214 * Itachi's complete Susanoo was shown wielding a dagger in the manga, while in the anime it looked like the Sword of Totsuka complete with the gourd.Naruto: Shippūden episode 337 References sr:Тоцука мач de:Totsuka no Tsurugi es:Espada de Totsuka